


Get Your Hands Off MY Snape!!

by ImVeryConfused



Series: Short Tear Jerkers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bullying, Crying, Hurt Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVeryConfused/pseuds/ImVeryConfused
Summary: Severus is constantly being sexually harassed by a new teacher. As the instances escalate, Severus is convinced that silence is the best option however those around him are more than happy to make some noise.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Short Tear Jerkers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733341
Comments: 128
Kudos: 353





	1. Reginald Dawson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my loveliessss. This is set around 4th years btwww.

“If you would introduce yourself Reginald.” Dumbledore said stretching out an aged arm in the direction of the man who sat beside Remus. The man promptly abandoned his pudding which he had previously captured his attention to stand albeit awkwardly.

“Hello to you all.” He said nervously with his green eyes wandering around the room until they stopped, transfixed on Severus' own. “My name Reginald. Reginald Dawson and it’s my pleasure to be joining the order of Phoenix.” 

“How do we know we doesn’t work for Him?” Sirius was quick to ask inciting a chorus for agreement from many people in the room.

“But surely he would have been seen at a gathering had he been working for Voldemort. Am I right Severus?” Dumbledore asked.

“You are correct. I haven’t seen Reginald before...” Severus trailed off. Everyone in the room heard the hidden meaning his words. It meant that even if Reginald had not been seen at meetings, he may still be a spy Voldemort.

“And also, don’t you lot like to hide your faces in meetings?” Sirius once again spoke out directing his comment at Severus who scowled back at him.

“Yes mutt.” He spat out through clenched teeth anger heightened by the fact that he really didn't want to be at 12 Grimmauld Place. “Death Eater garb does consist of a mask which conceals one’s face.”

“And pardon me for sounding presumptuous but I haven’t ever heard of a Reginald Dawson before.” McGonagall chimed in.

“That is because i recently transferred here from France. I’ve taught Defence against the dark arts for 4 years at Beauxbatons and i am taking up the post as defence teacher at Hogwarts now.” 

“Is that what You-know-who told you to say?” Sirius snapped causing Severus lip to twitch upwards in to a brief smirk. Reginald ran a panicked hand through his chestnut hair unprepared for such a brutal line of questioning straight off the bat.

“That is quite enough Sirius Black!” Molly admonished . “If Dumbledore trust Reginald then i have absolute trust in him too.” She said supportively but the way her eyes roamed over his muscly physique exposed less than pure intentions.

“Thank you very much.” Reginald said allowing his gazed to linger uncomfortably long her. “But if you need some proof.” He said suddenly unbuttoning his left shirt arm and pulled up his sleeve revealing a plain white arm. 

“That is unnecessary Reginald, though appreciated.” Dumbledore said shooting Sirius an unimpressed look.

“It’ll be nice getting to know you all.” Reginald said giving everyone one last awkward smile before sitting back down. 

After that the meeting just drone on with Albus spewing his usual drivel, much to Severus’ displeasure. He could think of nowhere better to be than his cold dungeon bedroom. As the meeting was coming to an end, Severus quickly gathered his belongings in order to be the first person in the floo as he was never one to stay behind and talk. However his attempts to disappear unnoticed as usual was disrupted.

“Hey you’re Severus Snape right?” Reginald asked with an outstretched hand.

“Yes that is me.” Severus drawled reluctantly accepting the handshake.

“Albus has told me all about you!” He said cheerfully, clearly not sensing Severus’ desire to disappear. “It would be a great help to have someone at Hogwarts to show me the ropes.”

“Then i should point you in the direction of Minerva McGonagall. She is a transfiguration teacher, depty principal and head of Gryffindor house so I’m sure she’ll be the best person to talk to. Unfortunately I am a busy man and I seem to have run out of time so if you would excuse me.” Severus said giving him a tight smile and quickly exiting the room in a roar of green flames leaving Reginald in shock at the brevity of their conversation.

“There’s no point trying with that one.” Sirius said patting Reginald’s back amicably as if he hadn’t just given him the third degree during the meeting. "He's always been like that."

“I like a challenge though.” Reginald said still staring the direction of the floo place which Severus had disappeared into. Severus Snape would be his.


	2. Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos my loveliesss. Literally every time a Kudo notification popped up i began writing a bit more. Now its finally here!!!

You wanted to see me Albus." Snape said not bothering to sit as he didn't plan on staying in the headmaster's office for long. Not acknowledging the potions professor's presence Albus sat at his desk lightly stroking Fawkes. The silence made Severus uncomfortable but he made attempt to move around. After a minute of silence Albus began to speak.

"Severus, you remember Reginald from the last Order meeting yes?" He said in a low voice that Severus had grown to detest and fear.

"Yes Headmaster." Severus said, slightly irritated at the slow pace this meeting was taking. He didn’t want to be in this man's presence for any longer than necessary.

"Well he has informed me that you were quite cold to him when he tried to approach you. I am very disappointed with you for that." He said finally letting go of Fawkes and standing up causing his chair to scrape terribly on the ground.

"Yes but headmast-" Severus started.

"Do not interrupt me Severus!" Albus roared taking steps, quicker than a man of his age should be able to, toward Severus. 

Anger and discomfort brewed within Severus as Albus stood mere inches away from him speaking slowly in an almost menacing manner. 

"I am going to warn you right now." He said taking another step forward closing the already small distance between then and leaning to Severus ear. "You are to do everything in your power to make sure that Reginald feels as comfortable as possible. Am i understood?" 

"Yes Headmaster." Severus whispered so quietly that if Albus wasn't so close to him, he would not have heard.

"Now." Albus said taking a step back and clapping as if nothing had just happened. "Let us go and feast my boy." 

_________

"Are you enjoying the feast Severus?" Reginald asked to the man who sat besides him. Severus was sat hunched in his chair greasy hair draped over his face and arms circled around his bowl of soup in a protective, unapproachable manner. Reginald had purposely picked this seat close to Severus, racing past McGonagall who always sat besides him. His goal to start a conversation with the reclusive potions teacher was quite unsuccessful as this was the third time he had tried posed a question to the man and was promptly ignored. 

"Severus don't be unkind to our guest." Dumbledore who sat next to Severus said with a slight warning in his voice.

"The food is adequate." Severus grumbled quietly.

"Have you tried the chocolate pudding?" Reginald asked, not wanting their conversation to quickly dry out yet not knowing what to ask the man.

"No." Severus said eyes drifting towards the door. He didn't want to be in this conversation. So much so that the urge to somersault out of his seat and cartwheel all the way to the exit began to boil within him. Of course Severus knew that it would be a spectacular sight that would certainly be talked about till Hogwarts herself crumbled down but at the prospect that this conversation may continue... he was willing to risk it.

"Well... how was your summer?" Reginald asked politely but his patience was slowly thinning.

"Quite uneventful." Severus replied.

"Severus don't be so short with Reginald. He is only being polite." Dumbledore admonished lightly and just as Severus was about to protest in his usual snarkish manner, he let out a small gasp of surprise. It low enough for only Dumbledore and Reginald to hear but from the ashen look on Severus face many professors were able to realise that something was wrong.

Below the table, Severus leg tensed as Reginald laid his large hand in Severus knee.

"Yes Severus. I am only being polite." Reginald said giving a small squeeze before trailing his hand further up Severus' thigh, briefly stroking against Severus’ crotch. This caused Severus to shoot up slightly banging into the table as he did so. This drew more attention. Now various student -mainly Slytherin- were also looking confused at Severus' unusual behaviour.

"Severus sit down. The meal hasn't ended." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am unwell Albus so i must retire to my rooms. Apologies." Severus said forcing his anger down and promptly leaving the great hall.  
______________

Only when in the safety of his potions classroom did Severus let his mask drop. In a fit of anger he flung all the items on his desk onto the cold dungeon floor. He didn’t care that vials of potions that that had taken hours to make had shattered in the process. He didn’t care that several scroll of essays that he yet to grade were ruined beyond repair. He was just angry. How dare Reginald touch him so intimately? Just as he Severus was about succumb to his anger and blast his desk into pieces, he heard the door creak open.

"Come back later wolf." He said leaning heavily on the desk trying to calm down his breathing. When he heard no movement, Severus looked up to glare at the man only to realise that it wasn't who he expected.

"Severus you left breakfast in such a hurry." Reginald chastised taking slow steps to the front of the classroom where Severus stood.

"Get out of my class!" Severus gritted out feeling revulsion build up at the man's presence.

"Now now Severus don't be like that." He said in an almost mocking voice. "I'm sure Albus warned you against such animosity towards me." Reginald said walking around the desk and standing behind Severus effectively trapping him between his own body and the desk. Remembering the headmaster's words cause cold to creep up Severus' spine. He didn’t want to disobey the headmaster yet the feeling of the taller man's body pressing into his back had him slowly reaching down for his wand.

Seeing what Severus was attempting, Reginald shot his hand out to grab Severus' wrist and hold it against the far edge of the desk causing Severus to lean over the table side. 

"Get the hell off me." Severus said quietly struggling to get his hand free but it was pointless. Reginald was clearly more muscly and his height was playing to his advantage, restricting Severus' movement. 

With his unoccupied hand Reginald reached down to cup Severus' ass cheek giving it a playful squeeze. Severus gasped in surprised then began to struggle more, even though at this point, he knew it was futile. Clenching his free hand into a fist, Severus launched his hand backward but Reginald was able to see it coming so he grabbed Severus' with his other hand, pinning him on the table.

"That was so naughty Severus." Reginald sang next to his ear. 

Severus was now bent over the wooden desk with Reginald on top of him. Greasy black strands covered his face and beads of sweat built up on his brow. His long fingers dug into the table so hard it began to splinter. Then he felt something hard against his backside.

Reginald revelled the feeling of the man beneath him. Severus laid powerless. Unable to stop Reginald's movements as he slowly rutted against his ass.

"Ah yeah. Yes. Yesss." Reginald moaned picking up the speed, thrusting his hips hard Severus' plump behind.

"Stop it. Please." Severus croaked out feeling tears build up in his eyes. Though Reginald never stopped. He continued humping against Severus' robed body breathing heavily into his ear.

"Feels gooood Severus." He whined pressing his lips into the back of Severus' neck. "I wanna come all over you Severus." 

"Please no. Just stop it. I swear I'll be nicer to you just please leave me." Severus said letting tears fall out of his eyes onto the desk.

"You're such a good boy Sev." Reginald said closing his eyes as he felt the heat build up inside his balls. Releasing Severus' hands, he placed one hand against the man's head holding him against the desk and the other against the his waist steadying himself as he stood, crotch still against Severus' ass. Picking up the pace to the point that he was slamming the potions professor into the desk every time he thrust, Reginald moaned loudly. A loud shout ripped out of Reginald's throat as he came, halting his movement he pressed hard against the man gripping Severus hair in his hand. He soon collapsed on the desk against Severus' limp body.

Severus sobbed loudly as tears began to cascade down his face, feeling a wet patch grow on his behind. 

"That was so good baby." Reginald whispered breathing heavily. 

However Reginald wasn’t able to relax for long as he heard the door to Severus' classroom open. Quickly pulling out his wand, he cast a cleaning spell on himself. Severus also shot up rapidly wiping his face to remove any trace of tears.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice sounded causing both Severus' and Reginald's heads to turn towards the door. Standing there was Remus and Sirius who looked at them with knowing smirks.

"No." Severus quickly said, quickly his wand and casting a quick /repairo/ on the desk, causing the items to fly back onto the desk but his delicate potions were still destroyed beyond repair. "Reginald was just leaving." He said in a husky voice sending a look of pure hatred to the man.

"Yes i have a class to prepare for." Reginald said giving the man a smile and walking toward the door. "He's all yours." He joked as he passed Remus and Sirius, promptly leaving.

"Severus Snape you dark horse." Sirius said quickly as soon as Reginald left. "The man hasn't even been here for a day and you've already jumped on him."

"Shut up black." Severus snapped and Sirius noticed that it lacked its usual conviction. "Reginald he... He's a b-" Severus started filled with disgust feeling coldness at his behind where the wet patch was.

"Don't worry Severus. We aren't here to pry into tour private life." Remus quickly interrupted, seemingly preventing Severus from needing to make excuses of his relationship. "We are just here to collect my Wolfsbane potion."

"Unfortunately, it's not ready." Severus said feeling dread build up. It hand been among the potions that he had flung to the floor, now he was deeply regretting it.

"Not ready? Full moon is in 3 day!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And i will have it done in 2. Come back one the day of the full moon and it will be ready. I promise." Severus said wanting to do nothing more that hide away in his rooms, never to be seen again.

"That's fine Severus." Remus said quickly before Sirius could interject. "Are you well? Dumbledore said you stormed out of breakfast." He asked noticing Severus odd behaviour.

Feeling a flush of shame well up within him, Severus snapped.

"Yes. I am fine. Now i have a class to prepare for so if you would." He said pointing towards the door. Remus and Sirius left without a word. 

Only then did Severus let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I eat Kudos and Comments. FEED MEEE!!!


	3. Unwanted attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentttt. I want to know what you think!!!😆😆

Severus was quick to strip off his robe and throw it on the cold dungeon floor, backing away as if it was about to explode. It almost looked like any other robe that Severus wore -black, loose and extra-long for dramatic entrances. However, this robe carried Severus' shame. Wet, white splodges trailing down the back a clear mark of his humiliation. Bent over like a whore, Severus was merely a tool for Reginald's satisfaction. Silent tears ran down Severus' cheeks as he pulled out his wand from his trouser pocket. Pointing it at the offending cloth he cast a quick /incendo/ and burning the robe to a crisp as well as any feelings he had about what happened. He wasn't allowed to feel angry as he certainly couldn't take any sort of revenge against Reginald. What would Dumbledore say about that? He wasn't allowed to feel sad because he had allowed it to happen. Had he been more alert, Reginald would have never caught him so off guard to been able to take advantage of him. 

He sat, staring at the cloth as it burnt. Soon the flame began to die out and turned into bright orange embers. Severus watched the embers until just a pile of grey ash remain then he stood up and threw himself into his bed, too exhausted to do anything else. Despite being tired, Severus laid awake all night. His eyes constantly flicked towards the door as if someone would break in.

________________

When the morning came, Severus didn't want to get out of bed. Usually by this time he was already dressed and on his way to breakfast but today he just couldn't seem to get up. He knew that at breakfast he would have to see /him/ again and Severus

would gladly swallow every ingredient in his potions cupboard if it meant he didn't have to spend another minute with that man.

Soon breakfast is over and the first lessons are beginning. Severus is meant to be teaching 4th years but the prospect of seeing Reginald again has him shuddering. He can't remember the last time he missed a class. Even after long torture sessions with the Dark Lord, Severus always managed to limp his way into class and teach. Surely everyone would think him dead and send search parties soon Severus thought as he started to get up. Wanting to avoid such a troublesome situation, Severus walked to his wardrobe, put on a fresh pair of robes and walked to his first lesson.

_________________

Severus could see the shocked expression on his pupil's faces at him coming 5 minutes late to a class. Or maybe it was shock at the large bags under his eyes or how unkempt he was. Either way, Severus didn't really care as he commanded that they open they books to page 473. 

"Today class, we will be learning about different types of poisoning and the different potions that can be used for each." Severus said in a more confident way that he felt.

As the lesson went on Severus began to relax more, forgetting all of his troubles and delving deep into potions. However the life of Severus Snape could never be too peaceful he quickly realised when his door began to open.

"What are you doing here?" Severus said with his voice thick with disgust.

"Hello to you too Severus." Reginald laughed as he entered. "I'm here to observe, just pretend I'm not here."

"It would be easier to pretend you weren't here if you weren't here." Severus gritted out dangerously gripping the book in his hand hard to stop the trembling.

"I've been given permission by Dumbledore Severus." Reginald said making Severus backtrack a bit. He could exactly say no to a request from Dumbledore no matter how irritating the request may be.

"Stand at the back of the class and do not make a sound." Severus said wanting to get the man as far away from him as possible.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor students alike noticed a great change in Severus' behaviour as soon as Reginald entered. Whereas before, Severus wandered freely around the classroom as he was reading, almost lost in the words, now he sat stiffly on his desk. Before Severus was so articulate. He barely needed to look at the book before droning on his usual potions nonsense but now he began to stutter, eyes firmly glued to the pages.

"Now got to the back of the class, we will be making to the /venenum remedium/ potion now go and collect your ingredients." Severus said not moving from his desk like he usually would hover over student. "This potion is very delicate and can easily turn from a poison cure into an actual poison so be very careful at each step."

As thw students flooded to the back, Severus could see Reginald speaking softly with some of them and it made him want to rip his head off. Someone like him shouldn’t be around kids. As the students started on their potions, Severus could see Reginald walking towards him. Sitting beside him on Severus' desk Reginald began to speak.

"How was your night Severus?" He asked casually but Severus could hear the slight gloating behind it.

Severus ignored him choosing to carry on watching Longbottom who was one Pomeran leaf away from an explosion.

"Don't be like that Severus." He said placing a hand on Severus' knee which was quickly shoved off.

"Don't fucking touch me." Severus whispered menacingly, jumping off the desk and towards the kids.

By the time he was at the back Severus couldn't stop his hands shaking.

"Professor Snape, is my potion supposed to be this colour?" Draco asked pointing at his cauldron which contained a navy blue potion. 

"It looks like you added a bit too much toad ash. Add 3 sprigs of Calgary to counteract it." Severus said.

Soon he could see Reginald approaching him again, stalking him out like some predator. Upon spotting him, Severus began to walk in the other direction. This continued for a while until Reginald got fed up with their 'game' and went to the back of the class. He approached a small boy with a jet black mop of hair placing his hands on his shoulders and causing the boy to jump a little.

"What's you name kid?" He whispered into the boy's ear.

"H-harry Potter." He responded.

"Hello Harry. I'm Reginald Dawson, your new DADA teacher. It's nice to meet you." Reginald whispered maintaining eye contact with Severus who looked completely ashen.

"N-nice to meet you too Sir." He stuttered.

Giving him too pats on the back, Reginald left Harry and began to walk towards Severus who didn't try avoid him this time.

"What the helk do you think you are doing?" Severus whispered furiously, not wanting to gain the attention of any of the students.

"Can't a professor talk to he students?" He asked almost innocently.

"No you can't! Don't fucking talk to any of them!"

"I have to talk to them if I'm there teacher Severus." He said mocking. Then his eyes and mouth opened wide as if he realised something. "Are you jealous Severus?"

"Why would i be jealous?" Severus snarled.

"You're jealous that young Harry will get all my attention. Don't worry Severus you'll be getting plenty of my concentration." He said moving his hand to clasp Severus' ass.

Unable to control himself Severus gasped loudly looking at Reginald in shock. How could he do this to him when there were so many witnesses? Only then did Severus realise his position. Reginald had backed him into a spot behind his desk so the students could only see their torso.

"Get the hell off me." Severus snarled.

"Ok i will but remember, its either you or young Harry there. You decide." Reginald said releasing Severus and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare touch a student." Severus said trying to sound menacing but it as almost like he was begging.

"I see you made you decision." Reginald chuckled reaching his hand down again and grabbing Severus penis through his robe.

At this point Severus wanted to scream but looking at Harry innocently adding the wrong ingredients to his potion, he instantly knew who he would rather have Reginald turn his attentions towards. He was sorely regretting not wearing anything under his robes. Choosing not to move, Severus allowed Reginald to slowly stroke him, mortified at the fact that he was slowly hardening. He prayed to Merlin that class ended quickly.

"Class is over. B-bottle up your potions and leave them near the back." Severus said regretting it soon after as he realised that he would be left alone with /him/.

"Professor are you ok?" Harry Potter asked noticing Severus' stiff demeanour and flushed face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Severus said quickly. Harry looked disbelieving but soon started bottling up his potions which was absolutely the wrong colour./p>

Soon the entire class had left leaving on student. Draco Malfoy. "Professor could i talk to you?" He said giving Reginald a distrusting glare.

"Severus and I have something to discuss Mr..?"

"Malfoy." Draco sneered clearly sensing that something was wrong.

Severus inwardly gave a whoop of joy as he didn't have to be alone with the man. "Nonsense. You can tell me about it over some lunch."

"I'm fine if you want to invite Mr Malfoy to our /lunch party/ Severus." Reginald said slinging an arm around Severus' shoulder and smiling at him.

Draco almost laughed at the new professor's positioning knowing that his godfathers would not be happy with it. He knew that with Severus' quick wand hand, the man will be on the floor begging within seconds. Though Draco tried his best to not open his mouth in shock when Severus didn't say anything about the arm laid a bit too casually around his shoulders.

His godfather just had a a dejected almost shameful look on his face as he said "If you would please leave Draco, me and Mr Dawson have some things to discuss. I will come and find you to talk later on."

Draco knew that something was definitely wrong as he left the classroom leaving only Severus and Reginald behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i need some love.🤧🥺


	4. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anyone who gave Kudos or Commented. It really motivated me to post this chapter but that being said.....
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE.
> 
> It's a bit clumsily written because i'm not used to writing scenes like this as i am still a beginner but hopefully you understand what i am trying to write.
> 
> THANK YOU MY LOVELIESSSS

As soon as the door shut behind Draco, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Reginald with a shaking hand, breathing heavily.

"Severus, put down the wand." He said in an almost bored way, as if he was certain that Severus wouldn't hex him.

"I hate you!" Said pointing the wand higher, now aiming at Reginald's face. "What you did to me yesterday," Severus started sounding just as broken as he felt, unable to stop himself "You forced me-" Severus said with his voice cracking loudly towards the end, not wanting to put what Reginald had done to him into words. Severus felt sick to his stomach. He felt like a helpless schoolboy again, defenceless against the Marauders attacks. He would often try put up a fight but inevitably they would win as it was always 4-against-1. After Harry's birth, since all four of them were always at the potter mansion, with Severus meeting Lilly and Sirius, Remus and Peter meeting James, they had managed to settle their differences but Severus was never able to shake the feeling of fear when he was alone with the pair. He experiences a similar feeling of sickness when in the presence of his masters, Dumbledore and Voldemort. Severus was smart to fear them though as they both had the power to destroy him. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort could inflict pain on him that would make death seem like a gift. Dumbledore preferred a different kind a torture though. He loved reminding Severus how powerless he was, and Severus knew it to be true because without Dumbledore's support he would surely have gone to Azkaban for all his crimes while spying on the dark lord.

"I didn't force you to do anything Severus! You wanted it just as much as i did." He snapped watching Severus flinch in fear at the sudden raised voice.

"I didn't fucking want it!" Severus swore flicking his wand to the side and blasting a nearby desk into piece as if to demonstrate that he could inflict serious damage on Reginald.

"Yeah but who are Dumbledore and the other members of staff going to believe Sev?" Reginald asked taking a daring step forward as if he wasn't at all threatened by the wand in front of him. Severus quickly took a step back to maintain the distance between them because contrary to his display, Severus wasn't feeling brave at all. He was actually almost pissing himself just at being in the same room as the man, alone, nonetheless. The only reason why he hadn't ran away being that he had the slight advantage that he drew his wand first. "An unpleasant Potion professor who rarely socialises or me? The lovely new DADA teacher who has the complete trust of Dumbledore."

As soon as the old coot's name was mentioned, Severus began to pale as he realised was going completely against Albus' instructions. He was meant to be doing everything in his power to be making Reginald feel comfortable and holding him at wand point probably wasn't the welcome that Albus had in mind.

"They'll believe me." Severus says in a small voice sounding unsure about himself. Knowing that he definitely wouldn't have Dumbledore in fighting his corner, he was now facing the very real possibility that should he defended himself against Reginald's advances, he would find himself in Azkaban.

"Oh Sev." Reginald said in a patronising voice that would normally be used for a child, once again calling Severus by his hated nickname. "I didn't want to have to tell you this but they all hate you."

"Liar!" Severus found was the only thing he could say, taking another step away from Reginald who quickly followed by taking another step.

"I've heard them speaking about you Sev. They think you are some sort of freak really, locked up here in the dungeons. The only person willing to stick by you is me, so why don't you put down the wand." Reginald said slowly reaching out to Severus' outstretched arm and guiding it downward, delighting in Severus' tormented expression.

Severus didn't fight his arm being pushed down having finally resigned to his fate. He always submitted in the end.

Once Severus' wand was out the way, Reginald curled his hand into a fist and thrust it upward, landing in Severus' cheek causing him to fall. "You dumb bitch. How dare you pull your fucking wand on me?" Reginald shouted letting spittle fly everywhere, face contorted in anger.

"I'm sorry!" Severus cried in a heap on the ground, holding his hand up to his cheek which was throbbing in pain. Severus could only flinch as Reginald kicked his wand away causing it to fly across the classroom out of reach. Knowing that he had lost his advantage over Reginald, Severus regretted that he hadn't hexed Reginald when he had the chance, Dumbledore be dammed

"No you're not sorry you fucking bitch!" Reginald shouted send an aimed kick into Severus' stomach, winding him. Severus had collapsed in pain, resting his forehead against the cold floor, taking in shuddering breaths. Bending down till his face was close to Severus' own to see the fear building up in his obsidian eye he whispered " But you will be." before he reached out and took a fistful of Severus' hear forcing him upwards. He ignored Severus' grunts of pain as he dragged him along, to the front of the classroom and threw him against the desk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Severus said trying to stand but he found himself down against the wooden desk again, with a bruise forming around his eyes.

"I was trying to play nice with you as well! You couldn't just get out fucking head out of your ass and be nice for one minute." He said rushing to rip his robes off.

"Stop this Professor Dawson. Please." Severus cried earning himself a punch in the stomach.

"I didn't want to have to fucking do this! You bitches never learn!" Reginald said quickly stripping his belt off.

This made Severus' blood run cold as he realised Reginald's intentions... Not even the Dark Lord was evil enough to force him to do such a thing, Severus thought as his rolled off the table, making a run towards the door. He had barely even made 3 steps before Reginald was onto him, gripping his hair with enough force to pull out some strands.

"Where the hell do you think you're going huh?" Reginald said pulling Severus head back and then thrusting his head into the edge of the table so hard that Severus became blurry eyed. Pulling him by the hair again, Reginald slammed him down onto the table. Again. And again. Until Severus bleeding unto the table no longer able move. He then started in Severus' robe, tearing it off, ruining yet another one. He quickly stripped Severus of his trouser gripping his cheeks with both hands and smiling. He was going to enjoy this.

"Are you a virgin Severus." He asked.

Severus wasn't able to muster out anything coherent so he just let out a pained moaned.

Reginald swallowed loudly, practically buzzing with anticipation. He removed his clothing slowly wanting to savour the moment as much as possible. He removed his shirt button by button still grinning down at Severus and his feeble attempts to escape. The blows to the head had disorientated Severus so much so that he could barely move or speak yet he was painstakingly aware about what was about to happen to him. Closing his eyes, Severus tries to ignore the sound of Reginald stripping his trousers off, choosing to recite the steps to making his.

'Using a mortar and pestle crush 3 moonstones into a fine powder.' Severus thought as he something large poke his entrance. There was no escaping. 'Thinly slice the roots of an adult Valerian plant-'

Pain. Pain. Pain.

Severus let out a loud pained scream as he felt Reginald penis being forced into his dry hole. It was excruciating.

"Yep definitely a virgin."

Severus couldn't help but let put another loud scream when Reginald thrust. No amount of training from the Dark Lord could have prepared him from this torture. He would rather have the Crutiatus curse place on him for an hour than go through this agony and humiliation.

"Stop screaming!" Reginald said frustratedly, eyes flicking to the door which was still unlocked. He had his wand nearby but chose not to cast a locking charm on the door as the risk of getting caught increase the thrill for him. Tiring of their current position, Reginald effortlessly Severus' body around. Holding Severus' thighs up with his large hand, Reginald sent merciless thrusts into Severus, building up a fast rhythm. The sound of skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing and pained yells filled the class. Finally, having had enough of Severus' protests, Reginald angrily wrapping his hand around Severus pale throat so the only sounds he could make were choked moans. Severus reached up to grab Reginald's hand with his own, but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to release his neck from this painful hold. Dark spots began to swim in Severus' vision as he looked up powerlessly at the man who was assaulting him. Reginald body glistened with sweat and his eyes were blown wide in lust. Blood ran down Severus arse, pooling on the table and floor beneath him and acting as a lube allowing Reginald to slam his hips against Severus at a bruising pace. As Reginald felt his climax approach, he wrapped his fingers tightly around Severus neck watching his turn an interesting shade of purple.

"Sev I'm cominnnng." He said thrusting into Severus at an insane pace. "SEVERUSSSS." Reginald shouted as he came with his back arched backward, eyes close in euphoria. Once the feeling had past, he collapsed onto Severus was now half struggling to catch his breath and half sobbing beneath him.

Tears ran down the side of Severus' face, dampening his hair. After what felt like the longest 10 minutes of Severus' life, Reginald had finally regained enough energy to stand and slowly pull out his penis from Sev. Pulling out his wand, he magicked himself clean, removing the blood and cum. He then put on his clothes and robe as if nothing had just happened.

"You did good babe." Reginald said bending down to plant a kiss on Severus lips though it landed on his ear as Severus turned to avoid it. "Still playing hard to get i see." Reginald chuckled as he walked out of the potion’s classroom.

Severus didn't know how long he laid there as was still in shock trying process what had just happened to him, sobbing loudly and not caring if anyone were to hear him. He should have put up a bigger fight or screamed louder. He winced as he stood up shakily, still dizzy from the blows to his head. He found his ripped robes and trousers laying on the floor next to his feet and quickly placed on them on. The robes were left in tatters on the ground as Severus couldn't find it in himself the cast a /Repairo/ on them. Shortly after Severus fled the classroom not wanting to remain in the place that he was violated for any longer. He ran through the corridor sending shooting glances over his shoulder as if he was being followed. He knew that Reginald could strike at any moment, maybe even come back for round two, so he had to make it back to his rooms fast. Running through the cold dungeons, Severus felt vulnerable in a way that he hadn't been in a very long time. He felt the eyes of students around him boring into his back as he ran, probably not used to seeing him without a robe on. Or maybe they could tell by the puffiness of his eyes that he had been crying. Whatever the reason, Severus was extremely uncomfortable in his own skin. He was angry and frighten and... falling?

Pain shot through his skull again as he landed on the ground. Severus could taste the blood at the back of his throat, and it made him almost want to gag. Severus felt like his ears had been plugged and the only sound he could hear was the loud thumping of his heart and the blood as it rushed through his veins.

"-sor are you alright?" Severus heard a voice murmur from above him pulling him out of his haze. "Proffesor are you alright?" The voice repeated but it was clearer now. The voice belonged to a certain green-eyed Gryffindor.

"I can call Madame Pomfrey if you are hurt." He worried but Severus was quick to refuse. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

Severus stood up unsteadily ignoring Harry's gaze as it roamed all over his figure.

"Professor are you sure you're ok?" He asked fixing his eye on Severus' battered face. Blood from a gapping cut on his forehead was oozing blood down the left side of his face gluing his black locks into his skin. His purpling eye was swollen, almost shut similar to the rest of the skin that Harry could see was also littered with bruises. He looked like hell and that was putting it lightly.

"Yes i'm fine Potter." Severus snapped.

"You don't look too f-" Harry started but Severus was already on his way, leaning on the wall for support.

Harry knew something was definitely wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show me some loveeee 😊🥰🥰


	5. Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' deals with the aftermath of Reginald's assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been spontaneously getting story ideas and i just had to get them out of my system! 
> 
> I also just wanted a break to write something happier for a change so if you want more Happy!Severus, please check out some of my other stories and show me some love there.
> 
> ONWARD!!!

His hands which he prided in being steady, precise hands of a potions master were now shaking uncontrollably making the task of removing the buttons of his shirt unbearable. After what felt like ages Severus managed to remove the shirt and he cast it away on the floor. He followed it by removing his trousers, not even looking at them as he already knew they were stained terribly. Then he felt his body begin to move, taking steps to the bathroom as if it were on autopilot, simply not his anymore. When entered the bathroom it almost looked too normal. Too white and shiny. His toothbrush laid limply on the sink as he had left it in the morning and his towel hung on it's hook. His bathroom was perfect which came as a shock to Severus considering how his wrecked he felt, it was almost disappointing.

Walking towards the bathroom Severus caught a small glimpse of imperfection in his bathroom and it stared back at him dejectedly. The feeling of numbness spreading all over his body almost made him forget about the bruises so It almost shocked him to see his own battered face. His left eye was purple and almost swollen shut and his cheek looked like one big bruise. Hair was glued to the side of his face with blood which oozed out from a gaping wound on his forehead. His nose was stuffed full of dried blood having stopped bleeding earlier, but it was still throbbing. It wasn't broken though. Severus was sure of that because he knows what a break feels like. Severus slowly turns away from the mirror, not even wanting to see the damage that had been done to his torso.

_I was trying to play nice with you_

Severus steps into the shower, turning the heat up to the fullest setting. The water burns as it slides over his skin, but Severus prefers it to the lingering feeling of Reginald’s hands on his skin. The water was immediately tinged red with blood. Severus bend his head backward feeling the spray assault his face causing his wound to scream as the numbness wore out. Now all he felt was pain. Despite the stinging, Severus’ body still feels encased in filth, so he grabs a sponge and squirts a large dollop of soap onto it and proceeds to scrub every inch of his body with alarming force. By the time Severus is done, his skin is a sore, bright pink shade but he feels slightly cleaner now.

_You are such a good boy Sev_

Pulling his towel to wrap around his waist, Severus exited the bathroom, not bothering to get clothes to wear. He had never feltso uncomfortable and unsafe in his own room before. At any small noise Severus felt his heart begin to race and his legs buckle. Taking quick steps to the door, he checked to make sure it was locked, which it was. Of course, it was locked, he had sealed it as soon as he had stepped it, but he was checking just in case. Just in case Reginald got bored later and decided to come back for round two. Severus thought it was stupid to think that a simple lock could protect him from Reginald, but he still checked anyway.

_You bitches never learn_

He already knew that there was no way out of this situation. He was officially Reginald’s whore. He had to be. There could be no whistleblowing on Severus’ part because the repercussions would be far too great. He had very limited options; being a personal whore or living the rest of his life in Azkaban, none of which seemed too exciting. But what if there was a third option. An option that the Dark lord, Dumbledore or Reginald would never see coming.

_Are you a virgin?_

Severus felt a hot tear roll down his cheeks and fall onto his wrist directly on his dark mark.

“Seems fitting.” Severus croaked out, though not talking to anyone in particular. He slowly walked into his tidy kitchen. This room that he had once loved so much now felt small and claustrophobic and the air burned as it filled his lungs. As Severus reached for the drawer more tear filled his eyes and his breaths grew more ragged. Then he picked a sharp knife up. The third option that he had complete control over; his death. Would anyone miss him?

_I've heard them speaking about you Sev. They think you are some sort of freak..._

‘Probably not.’ Severus thought as he presses the knife to his wrist, and time seemed to slow down. Severus could hear the loud thumping of his heart beating against his chest as preparing to behead the snake. Just one deep cut and he will finally be free. ‘They will probably my body tomorrow after I don’t show up to any classes but then It’ll too late. I wish I could see the old man’s face when he finds out. I want to see the shock on his face when he realises that I outsmarted him. And Reginald’s fury when he realises that I will no longer be his pet.’

However, Severus is shocked from his musing when he hears a loud bang on the door causing him to quickly drop the knife of the ground and freeze in fear. His eyes dart around in search of his wand, but he then remembered that he left it in his classroom. His knees buckled beneath him causing him to fall to the ground. At the sound of another loud knock, Severus drew his knees into his chest and more tears rolled down his cheeks. Nothing he had in his home could defend him from Reginald especially iif he had his wand.

“Leave me alone! You got what you wanted!” Severus half-shouts-half-cries.

“SEVERUS OPEN THE DOOR!”

A voice sounded from outside. Though it didn’t sound like Reginald it sounded like-

“It’s me Remus.” He shouted.

Severus looked around, trying to spot something that he could cover up with but the only thing he could see nearby was his soiled shirt and trousers and he refused to ever touch them again. Standing up slowly, Severus wiped his tears and opened the door, Severus sticking his head out.

“Wow, Harry was right you /are/ a mess.” Remus says upon seeing his battered face.

“You’re not exactly a Veela yourself.” Severus retorted but it lacked any force.

“What happened to your face?” Sirius asked sounding concerned.

“I slipped in the shower and hit my head.” Severus say trying to sound nonchalant but failing.  
  


“Well it looks like someone smashed your face in.” Remus comments.

“Well it was quite the fall.” Severus bit out. “What do you want?” Severus said trying to sound normal, but his voice was still raw from crying.

“What do I want?” Remus asked sarcastically. “I need my Wolfsbane potion. Now Severus.”

“I-i…I forgot to make it.” Severus said in a small voice, bracing himself from what

“You…forgot?” Remus says with his eyes tinging yellow and teeth baring slightly. “Of course, you would just /forget/ you a so fucking selfish. Merlin knows how much pain I’m going to go through today. I mean, what if I hurt somebody? And all because you couldn’t find the time to make a fucking potion.” Remus says and at this point he is borderline screaming in Severus’ face dredging up memories that he would rather forget.

“Remus you need to calm down right now.” Sirius said siriusly from behind Remus. “Go and chat with Harry for a while and I’ll sort this out.”

Remus doesn’t argue but he does send Severus a crushing glare before he leaves.

“Severus-“ Sirius started.

“Yes, I know I fucked up. I’m sorry. It wasn’t on purpose; I just had a lot of my mind. So, if you could just leave!” Severus said attempting to slam the door shut but it was stopped by Sirius boot.

“I know you wouldn’t have done something like that on purpose and Remus does too. He just gets a little aggressive closer to the full moon. He’ll probably be back her apologising tomorrow morning.”

For a while Severus doesn’t say anything. Him and Sirius just stare into each other eyes though Severus quickly averts his eyes as he feels as if Sirius is looking right past him into his soul. Yes. ‘Sirius will probably miss me when I die but he’ll get over it soon enough.’

“Well… You’d better be going now. Things to do…” Severus says trying to close the door but he is thwarted by Sirius boot once again.

“What really happened to you face Severus? Because Harry said you were injured even before you entered your rooms so it couldn’t have just been a fall in the shower.”  
  


“Go away Black!” Severus snarls putting all his strength into closing the door. However, it is futile as Sirius begins to push the door open and he is much stronger than Severus. “Leave me!” Severus shouts as the door is flung open, trying to hide himself from Sirius’ view as he steps in, but he has already seen everything. He can see the massive bruises blooming on Severus’ torso and the purple marks on his waist just above his towel.

“Severus who did this to you?” Sirius asks with a voice full of concern as his eyes wander over Severus’ bruise chest and stomach

“No one did anything to me.” Severus insists.

“Bullshit.” Sirius says taking a step towards Severus to inspect the bruises closer because he sees some bruises that almost look like fingerpri-

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Severus screams holding his hands protectively in front of himself, but he knows that Sirius could easily overpower him if he wanted to. Sirius takes a step back holding his hands up in a sign of peace. “Don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t hurt you Severus.” Sirius promises taking another step back. “But I can’t leave you. Not when you’re like this.”

At this Severus lets of a crazed laughed shocking Sirius. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine Severus. Someone hurt you and I want to know who it was. Was it Voldemort?” Sirius asks and Severus laughs bitterly. Yes, the Dark Lord was a monster but he would never degrade Severus to this extent. For a while, Sirius looked deep in thought, presumably trying to scan his brain for whoever might want to hurt Severus so. Suddenly his mouth formed an ‘o’ and his eyes grew large and watery. “It was that new DADA teacher wasn’t it?”  
  
  
Upon hearing him mentioned, Severus froze up and began to shake, looking at Severus with fear in his eyes.

“It was him wasn’t it? I can see it in your eyes, this Reginald hurt you.”

  
  
“No. No I fell over in the shower.” Severus persists.

  
  
“Don’t lie to me Severus. Tell me the truth.”

“I can’t tell you.” Severus said miserably with tears of frustration springing to his eyes.  
  


“You can tell me anything. I swear I will believe you.” Sirius promises taking a small tentative step toward Severus who didn’t protest it. “I care about you and it hurts so much to see you like this.”

Severus inhales deeply at Sirius’ confession and he suddenly feels very conflicted.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Severus sobs burying his bruised face into his hands, shaking with tears.

“Just let me in.” Sirius says taking another small step towards the smaller man. “Severus would you mind…if I hugged you?” Sirius asks wearily, not wanting to set off his friend any more than he already was. He is almost surprised when Severus gives him a jerky nod, but he wastes no time in wrapping his arms around him. Severus is shaking but Sirius can’t tell if it’s from fear or the fact that he was only wrapped in a towel.

“I c-can’t. I can’t” Severus whispers as his knees buckle, and he braces himself for the impact though it doesn’t arrive. He was aware of his body being slowly lowered to the ground but he didn’t fight it as Sirius lowered him. Soon they were both sat on the carpeted ground with their limbs awkwardly tangled but Severus didn’t seem to mind so Sirius didn’t try to move out of their position. Sirius can feel every tremor that wracks though Severus’ small frame and every tear that falls as it soaks into his robe.

“I’m going to put my hand on your hair ok?” Sirius asks softly.

At Severus’ tentative nod, Sirius brings his hand up to Severus’ soft hair and begins to stroke it gently. It seems to do the job as Severus the tension slowly leaves Severus’ frame and he eases into Sirius’ hold.

  
  
“I wish you would tell me what happened.” Sirius says in a low voice so as not to startle the man.

  
  
“I can’t.” Severus whispers so quietly that its barely audible.

  
  
“Why not?”

  
“No one would believe me.”

  
  
“I would...Severus. I’m hear to listen and I won’t judge you about anything you tell me.” Sirius says looking deep into Severus’ eyes so he knew that Sirius was being…serious.

“I…I don’t know where to start.”

“Wherever you feel comfortable Severus.”

“I…I w-was,” Severus stuttered as his mind was flooded with images of what had happened to him that night.

“Take your time Sweet.” Sirius says raking his hand through Severus’ hair which was still a little wet from the shower.

“I w-wasn’t st-strong enough to g-get him off me.” Severus says biting down on his lip,continuing when Sirius gives him an encouraging look. “He was a-angry ‘cause I pu-pulled my wand on him. A-and I couldn’t f-fight back b-because Albus t-told me to make him c-comfortable and I knew if I did I’ll be in trouble. So he h-hit me and sm-smashed my head on the table and h-he…” Severus brought a hand up to his mouth as he felt the bile creep up his throat.

At this point Sirius knew full well where the story was about to grow so tightened his arms around the smaller man.

“You did nothing wrong ok? It’ll all that sick bastard and I swear, we will make him pay.” Sirius promised fiercely bringing his hands up to cup either side of Severus’ face. “Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes I trust you Sirius.” Severus replied honestly. There wasn’t anyone he trusted more at this moment.

Tears streaked down Sirius’ face as he stared at Severus’ own beaten face.

“I should have seen it that day. When me and Remus walked in on you two. I should have been able to tell that something wasn’t right.” Sirius said hoarsely.

“It’s not your fault.” Severus said sternly.

“It _is_ my fault. ” Sirius whispered back. 

“No it’s…no one’s fault but his. And maybe Dumbledore a bit but it’s c-certainly not your fault.” Severus said staring deeply into Sirius’ eyes though Sirius didn’t reply. As much as he was trying to stay strong so that Severus could have someone to depend on, he couldn’t help but succumb to the overwhelming guilt that threatened to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S 2 more chapter coming peps. 
> 
> P.P.S More Comments and Kudos, the faster they come.
> 
> P.P.P.S I love you all


	6. Chaotic Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Reginald go head to head in the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this!!! If you've been following my stories, i've been posting a lot of other fics so i've unfortunately neglected this one. APOLOGIESSS.
> 
> This chapter was probably one of the hardest i've had to write because i really couldn't work of the time frames of everything and such. Sorry if it's a bit poorly written as i was in quite a rush to get it out but if you find any mistakes, just comment and i would be happy to edit them out.

“I should have seen it that day. When me and Remus walked in on you two. I should have been able to tell that something wasn’t right.” Sirius said hoarsely.

“It’s not your fault.” Severus said sternly.

“It is my fault. ” Sirius whispered back. 

“No, it’s…no one’s fault but his. And maybe Dumbledore a bit but it’s c-certainly not your fault.” Severus said adamantly staring deeply into Sirius’ eyes though Sirius didn’t believe him. He merely pulled Severus in and planted a quick kiss on his head. He knew that he was partly at fault for not noticing Severus’ distress when he had found them both in the Potions’s classroom. It made Sirius burn red with fury and the beast inside him wanted nothing more than to leap out and to rip Reginald into disgusting little shreds. They both sat out the ground, with Sirius’ arms wrapped tightly around Severus who was sitting in his lap, but his shaking had not calmed into tremors for time-to-time. They sat for so long that their legs grew numb but nothing else seemed to matter. Though the thing that was weighing down on Sirius most, was that 

“No, it’s…no one’s fault but his. And maybe Dumbledore a bit but it’s c-certainly not your fault.” Severus said adamantly staring deeply into Sirius’ eyes.

“Ok Sev.” Sirius croaked out, his throat thick with tears and gave him a watery smile though it was clear that he did not believe Severus. Inside he was being eaten up with guilt knowing that had he not been there to protect Severus in his time of need. He should have notice how distressed Severus was when he saw him and Reginald in the classroom but he just /had/ to make a joke out of it. At the time he had thought it was hilarious seeing Severus so dishevelled, looking at Remus and he like ha just got caught pinches Molly’s chocolate frogs off the sweet trolley. Though Reginald was there all smug and composed smiling at them like he hadn’t just defiled Severus. And he and Remus had just fell for Reginald’s sweet word. Now Sirius wanted to rip Reginald apart into disgusting little d and hang him for all to see in the Great Hall. Just so everyone knows exactly what would happen if anyone messed with /his/ Severus.

It disgusted Sirius more that a couple years ago, he may have joined in Reginald’s abuse of Severus. Not sexually assaulting him but he definitely would had added to the mental torment that Reginald was putting on Severus. Maybe through ‘meaningless pranks’ or simply by verbally degrading Severus whenever he had the opportunity, but he certainly wouldn’t have made Severus’ life easier either. Now, sat here with Severus in his arms, still shaking in fear, Sirius gained a newfound resolution to make sure that no harm should ever come to the man again.

“Sev honey.” Sirius whispered, so as not to startle him. “We have to go to Dumbledore about Reginald.”

“NO!” Severus shouted, shooting out of Sirius’ lap and standing up, backing away from him. “You promised.” He said through this time it was whispered, shaking his head in distrust.

“Yes, I know what I said Sev but we just can’t let this continue!” Sirius said exasperatedly. “Reginald can’t get away with it.”

“Yes, he can, and he will. Him and Dumbledore are friends.” Severus explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “If I piss him off, then I piss Dumbledore off and suddenly there’s no one to vouch for me.”

“Severus… Every single member of the Order can vouch for you. The intel you provide us in meetings is invaluable. We all know you are on our side!” Sirius said shocked that Severus could think so lowly of himself.

“Everyone on ‘our side’ hates me. He’s all I have left.” Severus said with a feeling of helplessness settling heavily on him.

“You are wrong Severus. And if Dumbledore has been making you feel like that, we’ll go straight over his head to the ministry.”

“Dumbledore has too much pull in the ministry. Reginald will get a slap on the wrist and I’ll get life in Azkaban.”

Suddenly Sirius mind flashes back to the 6 horrible years he had spent in Azkaban. Days after day of complete solitude surrounded by Dementors. It was enough to drive anyone mad. 

“You can’t tell anyone Sirius.” Severus begged, bordering on hysterics.

“Alright Sev.” Sirius conceded for now, not enjoying being the reason why Severus was so distressed. “But at the very least, you need to go see Poppy.”

“Going to the infirmary would be a wasted journey. Poppy will just give me my own potions back to me” Severus said whilst stifling a yawn. “No, I’ll just go take a pain potion and a healing potion then I’ll head to bed.” Severus began to make his way to wherever his healing potions were before stopping turning back, giving Sirius a nervous look. “But would you mind…If it wouldn’t be a bother… Could you…stay here?” He asked with a slight pleading undertone that Sirius quickly picked up on.

“Of course, I’ll stay with you Sev. I’ll take the couch.” Sirius promised already settling down as he wasn’t even planning on leaving. 

Severus looked considelably happier after Seirius promised he was going to say and he as he even offered Sirius a small smile. “Great I’ll just get dressed then.” Severus said blushing slightly and quickly leaving the room as if he had just noticed his lack of clothing.

In the morning Sirius’ neck ached from the awkward position that he fell asleep in. Though he had configured the couch into a small bed, it was still quite uncomfortable as he was never the best at transfigurations. For a moment he sat confused, wondering where he was but he quickly remembered the events of last night. He was about to call out for Severus when he noticed the man sitting on a chair not too far away from him, starring.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He admitted in a small voice, looking slightly flushed.

The Sirius noticed that he was dressed in a loose-fitting plum shade robe. Severus quickly averted his eyes opting to stare at the carpet, blush darkening. His fingers were fidgety and were wrapped around his loose sleeve, pulling on a loose thread.

“This is all I had left because all my black robes were ruined.” He said in a quiet voice. “Narcissa gave it to me as a gift and… I am going to take it off. I look silly.” He said quickly turning and leaving towards his room again, but Sirius quickly reached out to grab his arm to stop him.

“You look beautiful.” He said with a slight blush also appearing on his face.

“I’m not beaut-“ Severus began to protest.

“You look beautiful.” Sirius asserted. Severus blush became even brighter if that were even possible. Sirius cast a quick cleansing charm on himself. “Let’s go to the great hall before we miss breakfast.”

After they left the room, Severus became more fidgety and anxious. At the sound of every student his eyes darted around in fear. Him and Sirius walked so close together that they were practically joint as one –probably a very confusing sight.

On the teacher’s table, Dumbledore and Reginald could be found chatting animatedly to each other. There was a seat in between them, clearly intended for Severus but he and Sirius avoided the area completely as they sat on the end of the table, near Madame Pomphrey and Madame Hooch.

“You should eat a bit more.” Sirius urged nodding his head towards Severus’ plate which was piled with food –curtesy of Sirius.

Severus looked down at his plate and the mere sight of it had his stomach turning. “I’m just not too hungry.”

“You’re as thin as a broomstick!” Poppy chimed in causing Severus to shoot her a glare, but she paid him no mind as after countless forced check-ups, she was quite used to his attitude as this point.

“You look nice today Sev.” Reginald’s called from the other side of the table causing Severus to freeze up. “Purple really suits you.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” McGonagall agree innocently, not sensing the tension.

“He doesn’t need /you/ to tell him that!” Sirius gritted out, squeezing his fork to try and stop him throttling the man. Beneath the table, Severus is clenching on tightly to Sirius’ robe, both to calm himself down or to stop Sirius from doing anything rash.

“I’m just stating an observation Mr Black after all Severus is a very beautiful man.” Reginald said pointedly placing the bit of sausage that was on his fork, in his mouth.

As Sirius’ patience reaches the end of his tether, his jaw clenches tightly and his fist ball. All is quite for a while but at the smug look on Reginald’s face, Sirius decides that he can no longer hold himself back from confronting the man. As Sirius gets up, the chair screeches loudly on the ground drawing some attention to him. 

“Sirius what the hell do you think you are doing? You’re going to get us both in trouble!” Severurs whispers heated nodding his head towards Dumbledore who was obliviously eating his sugar filled breakfast.

For a while, Sirius remained standing, internally raging. He then sat down, slamming himself painfully down into the chair. As the breakfast went on, Harry and Remus drifted in through the Great Hall doors. They both looked exhausted and Remus had small cuts and bruises all over his face. Harry headed toward the Gryffindor table sitting in between Ron and Seamus and Remus headed toward thee teachers table sitting in front of Sirius.

“Big load of help you were yesterday Padfoot.” He said sourly, anrily placing food on his plate.

“Ah it was the full moon.” Sirius said, his voice tinged with apology. “Some stuff came up. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

Remus looked angry for a while, trying to hold onto his frustration for his best friend but he soon let out a loud sigh. “It’s okay Sirius, I’m not actually mad, it’s just the wolf.” He said causally, normally not so flippant when talking about his Lycropanthy but everyone in the Great Hall already knew about it. “And Harry actually really helped me through it.”

“Prongselt did!” Sirius exclaimed seemingly forgetting his previous issues.

“Yeah we just ran around in the Forbidden Forest for a while. What were you doing that you were so busy that you forgot?” 

“I…Can’t say. I’m sorry but it was really important Remy. You know I wouldn’t just leave you had it not been.”

“…Yeah yeah I know Siri.” Remus said shaking off the apology. The rest of the meal went on quite well up until the very end. As usual the teachers began to pack up their meals first as they wanted to arrive to their classes before the students. When Reginald was leaving he stood behind Severus placing his hand’s on the Potion’s teachers shoulders and leaning in.

“If you wouldn’t mind coming to my class after your lessons. I need to discuss some notes that I made on your class yesterday.” He whispered and to anyone else, it would almost seem like a friendly interaction between colleagues however Sirius knew better. He saw how Severus tensed up and his eyes bugged. Severus had even stopped mid-swallow due to Reginald presence. 

“Get the fuck away from him.” Sirius said quickly standing and shoving Reginald backwards. Reginald stumbled for a bit, clearly not expecting the push but he soon steeled himself.

“Did you get a protection dog or something?” Reginald sneered causing tears to prick at Severus’ eyes as terrible memories began to surface. “We had so much yesterday so I just though-“

Sirius didn’t even give Reginald the time to finish his sentence before he leaped on him. Students and teachers alike watch the scene unfold before then, utterly confused. Sirius knew that his mother would likely be turning gin her grave at his muggle way of hurting Reginald, but he was too angry to even think about drawing his wand. His dog instincts just took over as he pounced, and he was now punching and clawing at any part of Reginald that he could. Reginald has tried to put up a fight at first but it was clear who the victor was going to be as Sirius was clearly more muscly than him so he was now trying to guard his face as the blows rained down on him.

“Sirius Black stop this at once.” Dumbledore bellowed, standing up but Sirius seemed not to hear him as he continued to pummel Reginald’s face.

Severus stood back in shock, unable to believe the extreme length that Sirius would go to for his sake.

“For Merlin’s sake Sirius!” Remus shout, leaping over the table and wrapping his arms around Sirius to pull him off Reginald however he refused to budge. Remus let out a loud growled, summoning up all his strength and hoisting Sirius off the man. Before he could be removed however, Sirius swung his arm back and brought it to Reginald’s face producing a satisfying crunch as blood began to gush out.

“What have you don’t Sirius?” Harry shout, running towards the scene from the Gryffindor table.

“I was teaching this SCUM a lesson.” Sirius shouts down at Reginald who was struggling to breath on the ground. Remus was still holding Sirius tightly as it was clear that he wanted to go back in for round two.

“I’ll have you arrested.” Reginald says, as he is helped up by various Professors surrounding them. He held him hand out the catch the blood which was falling down his face.

Looking at Reginald’s battered face, Sirius let out a dog-like howl of laughter. Both his eyes were puffy and red, in the first stage of forming black eyes from being punched. His lip had a huge gash which was dripping blood all over his chin. He also seemed to be missing teeth as blood also poured out from inside his mouth. The rest of his face was full of bruises and scratches

“You are the criminal, not me!” Sirius said disgustedly. 

“He is correct Mr Black. There are many witnesses who can all attest that you just assaulted Mr Dawson.”

“Fuck you as well you old coot.” Sirius shouted eliciting shocked gasps from various people around the room.

“I’ve summoned the Aurors and they’ll be here any moment.” Dumbledore announces, voice full of disappointment.

No sooner than he spoke, the Great Hall doors burst open and Aurors flooded in.

“And here they are.” Dumbledore said smugly. “Arrest Sirius Black as well as Severus Snape.”

The Aurors rushed to the front approaching Sirus from both sides. Sirius closed his eyes, proud that he was able to injure Reginald but angry with himself that Severus was also being punished for it. As the Aurors closed in, Sirius looked towards Severus who looked completely frightened as his worst fear was happening. He was going to be thrown in Azkaban. He braced himself for the rough handing of the Aurors as they weren’t exaxtly know for being gentle. But to Severus’ and Sirus surpridse, actually t the surprise o every single person in the Great Hall, the Aurors walked right past Sirius and Severus and they grabbed Reginald.

“What are you doing, Sirius Black is right behind you!” Dumbledore yelled but they completely ignored him.

“Reginald Dawson you are under arrest.” A tall, dark haired Auror said quickly casting a body binding on the man.

“What is going on here?” Dumbledore shouted again.

“We cannot disclose Mr Dawson’s crimes at the moment, but he will be tried in front of Wingemot tomorrow morning and if found guilty, will be given the harshest punishment.” The Auror said, grabbing Reginald and sneering at him as if merely touching him was the most repulsive action ever.

“Someone explain to me what is going on!” 

“Unfortunately, we cannot do that.” A silky voice called, causing everyone to turn toward the door. To Dumbledore’s utter surprise, there stood Lucius Malfoy. “In fact… Aurors, arrest Albus Dumbledore as well.”

“What every for my boy?” Albus asked as he was surrounded by Aurors.

“You will be informed of your crimes at a later date.” Lucius stated and it was clear that he was loving see both the men being taken away. Sirius and Severus were still Dumfounded, staring at Lucius as if he had gone mad. “Severus old friend, we have much to discuss.” He announced, smiling like the cat that got the cream as he sauntered out, leaving every single person in the great hall completly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading/Kudos/Comments. 
> 
> As this fic is soon ending i would like some new story ideas!!! I don't enjoy doing things that have been done already so get creative!!!! It hassss to include Severus as the main character.
> 
> Bonus point if it has Severus/Tom!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Sirius and Lucius have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting so late!!!! I've just been really busy. What have i been busy with as we are all quarantined you may ask... I honestly have no idea. Days just go by so fast without me realising it bu i'm back!!!!
> 
> You may have realised that i've changed my writing style a bit. I'm just trying out something new becuase i recently started re-reading the Harry Potter series and boyyy J.k Rowling (who i am certainly not) writing never ceases to blow me away. I hope to adopt a bit of her writing style to make my own writing flow a bit better so i'm probably going to go back and edit some of my chapters as soon at this fic is done!!!

There was an unusual silence in Hogwarts today. On a normal day, by this time students would be buzzing around on their way to their first lessons and the ghosts and portraits would be chattering, deep in conversation. However today was not any normal day and all the professors, students and ghosts alike, sat in shock pondering the events that took place earlier that day. There would be no lessons today as it would be impossible for Professors to answer the troublesome question ‘What the hell happened at breakfast this morning?’ for they also had no clue. 

Equally as stunned as all the others present in the Great Hall, Severus and Sirius were pacing around Severus’ room trying to make sense of what had occurred. Sirius attacked Reginald. Dumbledore called the Aurors. Dumbledore and Reginald’s were arrested…? No. It just didn’t make sense in either of their minds, despite them thinking it through for what seemed like hours that morning, though in fact it was only ten minutes. Though bizarre and horribly misinformed, soon the rumors floating around seemed to fit better in their heads than anything they could come up with. 

According to the rumors, Severus, Sirius and Reginald were in a sordid love triangle, and both Sirius and Reginald were pinning for Severus’ heart. This motivated Sirius to plant some dangerous and highly illegal artifacts in Reginald’s belongings leading him to be arrested. And why Sirius attacked Reginald even after finding a way to get rid of the man? Of course, it was a a fight of passion! Instigated by the fact that Reginald had made a move of Severus in the morning as everyone had seen how he was whispering in Severus’ ear, /clearly/ he was professing his love (or so thought a group of 4th year Ravenclaws).

Neither Sirius or Severus had attempted to speak to each other as they were both unsure of what to say. Severus who wanted to thank Sirius for protecting him from Reginald struggled to find the words to express his gratitude as he knew that saying ‘Thanks for punching him’ simply wouldn’t cut it. Sirius who wanted to do nothing more than comfort Severus, didn’t know how to reassure the man, when he had no clue about what was going on himself.

Though very far from the terrible truth, even Sirius had begun to accept the bizarre theory, not knowing quite what else to believe as he thought he was sure to be locked up in Azkaban by now, for his assault of Professor Dawson.  
During their long silence, Severus had grown more and more distressed, his mind clearly filled with all sorts of worrisome thoughts. Opening his mouth, Sirius knew he had to say something to his friend, anything to keep his mind off what had happened. However, no sooner than Sirius called out to Severus, did a knock resound though the room and both then men’s eyes dart to the door.

Severus gulped audibly sending a fearful look at the door before he went to open it. It did not come as a surprise to both men to find Lucius Malfoy waiting at the door, leaning regally against the door frame. Severus quickly ushered him into the room, becoming more and more anxious as he knew that any news that the man would deliver, would not be pleasant. 

As soon as he stepped in, seemingly quite a regular in Severus’ room, Lucius made a beeline to the edge of the room where there stood a small table with a large decanter and glasses nearby. Not bothering to pick up a glass, Lucius grabbed the decanter and took a large swig of what looked like fire whisky. He then strode over to the couch and took a seat, sitting up completely straight without his back touching the backrest, somehow making the worn leather couch appear as a throne.

“You minght want to sit down for this.” He said ominously, taking another swig.

Severus who was quite overwhelmed by this point, was forcibly taking deep breaths to calm himself down on the way to the sofa. He and Sirius sat side by side, so close even that they were practically on top of one another. Sensing Severus’ discomfort, Sirius snaked his hand over to Severus’ and intertwined the smaller man’s nimble fingers inbetween his own and gave him a light squeeze which seemed to calm Severus a bit. Lucius raise a trimmed brow at them for a moment but he chose not to comment about their new development as there were more pressing matters at hand.

“Last night… I received a letter from my son, Draco. And unlike our usual conversations, he seemed quite stressed out about something. I have learnt to always trust my son’s intuitions as from a young age, he has always been quite perceptive. My wife swears that he has the Black family seer gift of sight as he has always been able to detect whenever we are both arguging, not matter how hard we try to hide it from him. So when he sent me an owl yesterday, expressing his concerns for your safety Severus, I was understandably alarmed.”

“Concerned in what way?” Sirius curiously asked.

“He mentioned that you were displaying some strange behaviours in and outside of the classroom, namely your aversion so a certain DADA teacher. Initially I thought it was Draco was being ridiculous as you show an aversion so most people but Narcissa encouraged me to at least look in to this…Mr Dawson." Lucius spat out as if the name tasted bad in his mouth. "It took a while for me, even with all my resources, to find out anything about Mr Dawson but the truth I discovered…” Lucius paused shooting a grave look at both men as he knew that the news that he was about to deliver would shock both men to their core. Severus an Sirius both stiffened in their seats, now both tightened their grips on each other hands. “I discovered that Mr Dawson’s identity was completely fabricated.”

For a while no one, not even Lucius spoke as he waited for the news to sink in. Severus’ look quickly turned from anticipation to a look of absolute mortification. Sirius beside him looked as though he was seething, regretting not taking a few more whacks at Regin— whoever that man really was.

“Who the hell was he then?” Sirius shouted, voicing the words Severus was thinking but was struggling to get out.

“His name is Leroy Malamus. You may have heard of him before as he is actually a wanted criminal in 5 countries as he has been a suspect in no less than 11 cases of sexual assault including 4 children.”

At Lucius’ words, Severus’ face which was usually void of any sort of colour, was now tinged green as he looked as if he was resisting the urge to sprint to the bathroom and release the meagre breakfast he had eaten. Sirius wrapped a comforting arm around the shaking man and planted a kiss on his head as Lucius continued.

“In his last placement in Beauxbaton Academy… he assaulted two of his colleagues and blackmailed them into silence. The assaults allegedly went on for months until one of the men committed suicide, leaving a letter to his wife which detailed his abuse.” 

Severus felt cold like he had been hit by a strong jet of water as it dawned upon him that he was seconds away from choosing the same path as the man had, before Sirius had intervened.

“She later informed the French authorities a warrant was immediately issued for Malamus’ arrest but by the time Aurors had arrived… he had vanished without a trace. After finding all of this out, I was alarmed so I quickly flooed to your office Severus and I saw no sign of you. Then I went to your potions classroom early this morning to find blood stains and... semen all over a desk. I immediately knew what had happened, so I went to the ministry to get a warrant for his arrest, which is why he was taken in this morning.”

Severus who was never one for expressing his emotions around others, couldn’t stop the tears from falling out of his eyes.

“Don’t worry Severus. You will get justice for what he did to you.” Lucius said in a tender voice that he usually only reserved for Draco.

“He told me no on would believe me.” Severus said in such a tiny voice, Lucius and even Sirius who was sitting right next to him, nearly missed it. Having never seen his friends so upset, even during the period he was regularly being bullied by the Marauders, Lucius felt his heart break at Severus’ admission and his rage toward Leroy Malamus grew infinitely larger.

“I should have punch him harder.” Sirius says though gritted teeth, drawing Severus in closer.

“Yes, I was happy to see that you did quite the number on Malamus’ face. With no wand might I add.” Lucius smirked.

For a second Sirius let out a small smile, unused to being treated amicably by the blonde man as the words came out as almost… a compliment. This was strange as normally Purebloods thought fighting without wands was beneath them, but Lucius clearly agreed about his methods.

“Mind you, none of this explains why Dumbledore was arrest though.” Sirius commented.

“Well…There is a lot of evidence that suggests that dumbledore knew who Mr Dawson actually was. From his account details we can see that Dumbledore has been sending regular cash instalments to a ‘Mr Malamus’ dating back to 10 years ago. We can only guess that he knew who Malamus was what he was capable of, and he still chose to appoint him as DADA Professor.”

Now it was Sirius who looked ready to throw up. “That is sick. He allowed repulsive man to be near all the children.”

“Yes.” Lucius said looking quite disturbed, clearly thinking about his son who was also place in danger.

“He is being charged with child endangerment. And accessory to rape.” Lucius said.

“He’ll get away with it though.” Severus said shooting out of Sirius’ grasp opting to pace around the room. “If not, he’ll be in Azkaban for no less than 4 years because he has so much favour in Wingemot. Hell I doubt he’ll even be in there for 2 years!” Severus ranted angrily.

“Severus my old friend, do you have so little faith in me? I promise you, Dumbledore will receive the maximum sentence and he will spend the rest of time regretting what he did.” Lucius said though Seveus only letter out a scoff.

“I think you’vr had a bit too much to drink.” He accused snidely, eyeing the decanter.

“And /I/ think you have forgotten two things Severus.” Lucius said quite calmly despite Severus’ comment, drawing both Sius and Severus’ attention. “Number one, 90% of seat holders in Wingemot come from old Pureblood families so they almost certainly have a child or relative who currently attends Hogwarts, much like myself. I am sure even the lightest families, even Molly Weasley wouldn’t want to support him after finding out that he exposed their kids to a serial rapist.” Lucius said causing Severus to flinch slightly at the word. “And number two, it’s not just any child that has just left law school that will be representing you, it is I that be beside you in the stand, so have a little faith Severus.” Lucius claimed, standing and placing a comforting hand on Severus’ shoulder and for a moment, the dark-eyed man actually believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loveeee comment so please make my day, tell me what you think!!!


	8. Smells like victory (Chapter Re-write)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of 'Reginald Dawson' begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while....I KNOW OKAY I'M SORRY!!! 
> 
> As well as being caught up with other stories.... this chapter was insanely hard to write for me. I know nothing about court cases or trials. I re-wrote this chapter after being inspire by a trial in another story called 'Just What will Dumbledore do now?" By elvirakitties. Amazing read. I would highly recommend.
> 
> And many thanks to Trickster32 who has given me a great idea for my next chapter!!!
> 
> ONWARDS MY LOVELIES!!!!!

For the past few days, whenever Lucius had been in public, reporters from the Daily prophet hadn’t been too far behind, snapping pictures and asking questions of him. Though this wasn’t too unusual for Lucius because he was always tied up in some scandal or another. However, Lucius had always been quite loose lipped and often gave a tip or two to Rita Skeeta or her team in order to sway the news in his favour. Recently though, any reporter who had approached him had failed in their endeavours to get any sort of information from Lucius as he would never give them any information about Severus or his trial.

Lucius immediately spotted Severus and Sirius. Severus had a slight greenish tinge to his normal pale complexion. Sirius sat beside him with his arm wrapped around Severus comfortingly and Severus’ own fingers gripping Sirius’ robes as If it were a lifeline. They were both tense. On the other hand, the defendant was the picture of serenity. Reginald –or should Leroy Malamus had a small, stomach-turning grin, sitting with his head held high, as if he already knew the verdict would be in his favour. Dumbledore’s trial would be later that day, but he was still present, standing behind Reginald and his lawyer, no doubt whispering reassurances.

From time to time, Reginald’s eyes would flit around the room and land on Severus with his piercing blue eyes. Whenever this happened, Severus grip on Sirius would tighten and Severus would avert his gaze, refusing to look up at his assaulter.

Lucius instantly recognised the barrister defending Reginald. No doubt selected by Dumbledore as some sort of power move however it was surely failing. The barrister was Greshelda Bane. Famous for coming out the top of her class at law school. She would surely be an amazing barrister in the future however she didn’t have nearly the amount of experience that Lucius had. This was one of her first cases, made obvious by the way she deliberated from foot to foot.

“Are you sure you can win this Lucius?” Severus asked in a small, defeated voice.

Lucius grabbed Severus’ shoulder reassuringly. “They won’t know what I have up my sleeve until it has hit them.” He promised and for the first time in days, Lucius saw a small smile appear on Severus’s face.

Then then all of their attentions were brought to Madame bones as she pounded the gavel to bring the session into order. “Now on the docket is the matter of the prosecution of Professor Reginald Dawson who teaches Defence against the Dark arts at Hogwarts school of witch Craft and Wizardry. The defendant has been accused of sexually harassing and assaulting fellow member of staff Severus Snape.” She paused allowing those present to digest the information, gasping loudly as they did. “Aurors arrived on the scene yesterday, discovered and collected evidence from Professor Snape’s classroom, the alleged site of the attack and were able to identify, both Professor Snape’s and Professor Dawson’s semen.”

“Objection!” Greshelda rose, though looking a bit unsure. “Though semen was found at the site belonging to both Professor Dawson and Professor Snape, that is not substantial evidence enough to prove that my client forced Professor Snape into sexual relations.”

“Then how would your client explain the evidence found in Mr Snape’s classroom?”

“The reason why both our sperm was found in the classroom, is because Mr Snape and I, were in a sexual relationship.” Reginald voiced.

“And would you say he consented to having sex with on Wednesday evening on the 2nd of December?” Madame Bones asked.

“He was begging for it.” Reginald swore shooting a look at Severus who’s face burned red with shame.

“Take me back to the beginning of how this relationship began Professor Dawson.”

“It started off on the first day of term actually.” Reginald said, leaning back in his seat as if recalling a pleasant memory. “I thought I would ask some Professors for a tip on teaching, as this was my first teaching job. I came across Professor Snape, who I know is one of the most respected teachers at Hogwarts and I asked him for some advice. On the first day he was very forthcoming and helpful and we spoke for hours about his experience teaching and we quickly became friends. And that quickly progressed to us pursuing a sexual relationship.”

“Then why, Mr Dawson, has Professor Snape accused you of sexually assaulting him?.”

“It’s because I caught him.” Reginald stared simply.

“Please elaborate.”

“Well, I would see Mr Snape watching me all the time when he thought I wouldn’t notice. And sometimes he would follow me around. I put up with it for a while because I just assumed he was falling in love with me or something, but it was quite concerning. So, I confronted him on December 2nd.”

“And how would you say Professor Snape reacted?”

“He tried to deny it at first. Then he was embarrassed and that quickly led to him being angry. Then he threatened me. Said that if I didn’t have sex with him, he say that I raped him. I had no other choice.”

“From the testimony Professor Dawson has given, it is clear that Professor Snape has used his position and power to coerce my client into intercourse on the night in question.” Greshelda concluded.

“Objection!” Lucius shouted. “Madame Bones, among the evidence gathered, there was also large amounts of blood collected. That paired with the fact that Professor Snape has sustained serious anal tearing, makes it certain that the intercourse was non-consensual.”

“He liked it rough!” Reginald taunted, grinning.

“What my client means, is that consent cannot be determined as a result of the evidence that has been presented as sexual preferences vary. Professor Snape is a man who clearly finds sexual pleasure in pain so my Professor Dawson can be faulted for his lack of delicacy. It is clear that any injury caused to Professor Snape was as a result of these inclinations.” Greshela defended, looking a bit irritated at her client’s outburst.

“Sustained.” Madame Bones decided.

Lucius momentarily loses his composure before visibly calming himself and continuing. “May I question the defendant?”

A small nod from Madame Bones is all Lucius needs to proceed.

“Can you please state your name for Wizengamot?” Lucius asked.

“Reginald Bracius Dawson.”

“And you stated that teaching at Hogwarts was your first teaching job?”

“Correct.”

“So, you haven’t ever taught at Beauxbatons?” Lucius smirked watching Reginald pale and the confidence fall from his face.”

“N-no.”

“Madame Bones, I am only three questions into my questioning and the defendant has already lied to me three time. In my research into Mr Dawson’s past, I have learned that not only is he faking his name, but also his past.” Lucius says causing a loud, widespread gasp.

“He lies!” Reginald shouted but was quickly silence as Madame Bones brought her gavel down.

“Mr Dawson, I do implore you to control yourself or I will have to silence you myself!” Madame Bones Promised. “Please continue Mr Malfoy.”

“I discovered that Mr Dawson has worked at many magical schools, all over the world. Most recently in Beauxbatons as a Defence Against the Art Professor where he took the name Gale Steward.” Lucius said causing another round of gasps.

Every knew what Gale Steward had done. It was all over the news. The Professor had sexually assaulted two other members of staff, one of which had killed himself. When the other had bravely reported Gale, it was too late, he had already fled.

“Do you have any proof for these accusations Mr Malfoy?” Madame Bones asked.

“Of course, Madame Bones, we were able to contact Beauxbatons and acquire Mr Steward’s Magical signature. One that matches Mr Dawson’s own.”

“THAT’S A LIE!” Reginald roared causing Madame Bones to hammer down her gavel once more.

“I assure you Mr Dawson, a magical signature cannot be forged However that only brings the question, why didn’t the headmaster pick up on this when he employed Me Dawson?” Lucius asked.

“Objection! Headmaster Dumbledore’s trial is later today so anything said against him within this trial cannot be admissible.” Greshelda argued.

“Sustained.”

“Ok I was getting a bit ahead of myself. We will discuss Mr Dumbledore and his grievances later on. Burt I would like to remind you all about the heinous crimes that Mr Dawson has committed in his past.”

“Objection!” Greshelda cried. “There is no relevance we are all quite familiar with the crimes of Gale Steward.”

“I believe it would allow us to have a better assessment of Mr Dawson’s character and also prove that his actions against Professor Snape were non-consensual as it follows his normal mode of operations.” Lucius interjected.

“Overruled.” Madame Bones announced causing Lucius to smirk as he pulled out an old book.

“Here I have the diary of one of Mr Dawson’s victims who I will not be naming today. It follows. /He came again tonight. It hurt like it always does. I want to be strong for Lydia and Jason, but I don’t think I can do this anymore. I don’t deserve to have a family after everything that I’ve done. How can I hold my son after doing such disgusting things? I can’t do this anymore. /” Lucius paused for a moment to allow the disgust to set into every person listening. “Unfortunately, the owner of this diary committed suicide shortly after.”

At this point Reginald was seething and Greshelda looked like accepting this case was the biggest regret of her life.

“That entry was surely a hard thing to hear. However, I believe that I proves undoubtably, that Mr Dawson raped Mr Snape as a clear trend is developing. Mr Dawson accepts teaching roles at wizarding school, and then coerces and blackmails others into having sex with him.” For a while, Lucius is silent looking around at all the disgusted faces. “However, that isn’t all unfortunately.”

“What more evidence could you possibly have?” Madame Bones asked certainly not wanting to hear any more about his deeds.

“Among all the alias, Mr Dawson had undertaken, we were able to traces back his magical signature to none other than Leroy Malamus.”

At revelation, no one in Wizengamot even dare to gasp.

“Leroy Malamus who is wanted in the connections to 11 separate cases of sexual assault including 4 children.”

“LIES. All lies.” Reginald shouts.

Lucius briefly paused to swallow down his revulsion. “Your magical signature was identified in 8 of these cases.”

“Someone is setting me up then!” Leroy shouts. “Isn’t that right Dumbledore?” Leroy says desperately looking at the aged man besides him.”

For a second Dumbledore is silent.

“I am… appalled to discover that Reginald- Leroy Malamus has had such a disgraceful past. Had I known; I would have never employed him to work at Hogwarts.” He said.

Reginald’s mouth falls open and his eyes blow wide in disbelief and betrayal.

Once again, Madame Bones pounds the gavel down, eyes glittering is silent fury.

“Mr Malamus. As a magical signature cannot be forged, there is undisputable evidence which proves that you are guilty of the crimes that you are being charged. Both against Mr Snape and your other victims. So, it gives me great pleasure to sentence you to 50 years imprisonment. Due to the nature of your crimes your first 20 years will be carried out in the mines doing hard labour. The remaining 30 will be carried out in Azkaban after which you will be given the dementors kiss.”

“NO, YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS. HE FUCKING KNEW.” He shouted pointing at Dumbledore. “He knew who I was before he hired me. He found me because he said he wanted me to fuck the potions master. Make him more pliable because he was getting out of hand or something. HE FUCKING KNEW.”

“Please remove Mr Malamus from this court room and place him in a cell until he is transferred to the labour camp.” Madame Bones orders and Aurors flood in, grabbing Leroy and placing a silencing charm on him before dragging him out.

Lucius takes a small glance back at Severus whose eyes were blown wide. He had…won?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter and it is much less clunky now hopefully
> 
> Thanks for Reading/ Kudos/ Commenting.


	9. 1612

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has plans for Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh i enjoyed writing this chapter so much. Thank you so much to Trickster32 who gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter and aswell as the last one.
> 
> IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE RE-WRITE OF CHAPTER 8 I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK!!!!

“I-I just can’t believe it.” Severus said for what felt like the hundredth time once they were safely within the private chamber that Sirius, he and Lucius had retreated to. “I thought that no one would believe me because he had Dumbledore supporting him.”

“It’s because now people can see that man for what he really is.” Sirius spat. “A bitter, old manipulator who would hire a serial rapist just to torment his staff. He’s not going to get away with this Sev.”

“No, he isn’t, I have plans for Dumbledore.” Lucius promised.

“He is going to spew some nonsense about the grater good and get away with it like the always does.” Severus stood abruptly and began to pace.

“He can’t sweet talk his way out of this Severus. No matter how you look at it, Leroy Malamus posed a massive danger to the children studying at Hogwarts. Whether Dumbledore hired him intentionally knowing who he was or not, he will be punished. As headmaster, it shows a massive negligence to not carry out proper background check on members of staff before hiring them. This trial isn’t about proving whether Dumbledore is innocent or guilty. It about deciding how much he is to blame for what happened and punishing him accordingly.” Lucius explained.

“But somehow he is going to come out of this with a slap on the wrist. I know it.” Severus said feeling dread build up within him. He began to chew viciously on his fingernail –something he only did when he was incredibly nervous.

“I’m not going to let him get away with what he did to you.” Lucius promised. “I have plans for Albus Dumbledore.”

* * *

By the time the trial is about to commence, Albus Dumbledore looked a lot less sure of himself. His eyes had lost their twinkle of confidence and his face had paled making him appear much older. He had sure come to the realisation that he wouldn’t be coming away from this trial unscathed.

“Now on the docket is the matter of the prosecution of Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. The defendant has been accused of knowingly enabling a known serial rapist, Leroy Malamus, to teach at Hogwarts thereby placing those in his charge in danger, and causing the rape of Professor Severus Snape who teaches potions at Hogwarts. The defendant had plead not guilty to the count 1, being an accessory to rape and count and also count 2, child endangerment.”

“If I may Madame, I would like to present, to all present in Wizengamot, a better understanding of the problematic, criminal activity that Dumbledore has committed in the last few years alone, which will prove undoubtedly that he neglects his role as Headmaster.” Lucius began.

“You may present your case.”

“Thank you, Madame. I will begin my assessment starting four years ago when my son first boarded the train to Hogwarts. Had I known what dangers lied within the school I would never have let my him attend. As for some, incomprehensible reason, the headmaster thought it ok to house one of the most dangerous relics that has ever existed in the history of magic, in a school full of children. Beneath the dungeons at Hogwarts was hidden the Philosopher’s stone.” Lucius said eliciting a gasp from everyone around him.

The tale of the Philosopher’s stone being kept in Hogwarts was not yet public information.

“It doesn’t exactly take the brightness witch or wizard to realise that this in no way, was a smart choice made by the Headmaster. Housing the Philosopher’s stone at Hogwarts placed a massive target on the school. And it managed to attract one of the most dangerous wizards of our time Lor-“ Cough. Cough. “He-who-Must-not-be Named.” Loud gasping.

“A common thing that you will all begin to realise as I continue, is that the choices made by Albus Dumbledore has placed all the minors in his care, that he ought to be protecting, in a lot of danger. The next occasion that I will outline for you all happened just a year later. I am sure by now, you would have all heard about the ‘Chamber of secrets incident’. At the beginning of the year, the school caretaker Argus Filch's petrified cat was found with the warning: ‘The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware’.”

“The Chamber of Secret is rumoured to have been created by Salazar Slytherin himself and it is said to house a monster which poses a threat to all student, especially muggleborns. Yet knowing this, the Headmaster decided to ignore the issue rather than temporarily closing the school. Allowing a cat, a ghost and four students to be petrified before taking action. That doesn’t seem like a very rational headmaster to me.” Lucius said shooting a glare at Albus who seemed to be shrinking into his seat at his every word.

“Madame Bones, is dredging up the past mistakes made by my client relevant to whether Mr Dumbledore intentionally hired Mr Malamus?”

“Though it certainly provides Wizengamot with a clearer idea of Mr Dumbledore’s jaded past, I have to agree, it doesn’t address the case or provide an insight to whether Dumbledore had intent to unleash a serial rapist on Hogwarts and all it’s vulnerable children.” Madame Bones concluded. “Is this going somewhere Lucius?”

“Of course, Madame. That leads me directly onto my next point. I believe that Dumbledore has a history of hiring ill-fitted or dangerous teachers in the past. For example, Quirinius Quirrell, a teacher who was later discovered to be He-who-must-not-be-named. And most recently, Remus Lupin, a teacher who he knew suffers from lycanthropy and could have easily infected a student.”

“Objection!” Dumbledore announced audaciously. “Mr Lupin was taking regular wolfsbane potion which was brewed by-“

“SILENCE IN WIZENGAMOT!” Madame Bones roared bashing her gavel down. “You do not have any authority in my courtroom. Do not think it necessary to voice your opinions unless spoken to.”

“Ameli-” Dumbledore started in a disappointed, grandfatherly way.

“SILENCE!” She roared once again squashing word coming out of his mouth.

Lucius struggle to keep his mask in place as he simply wanted to burst out into hysterical laughter at Dumbledore’s shocked expression. Or did he forget that Amelia Bones has a niece, Susan, who Dumbledore had also placed at risk with all his manipulations?

“You may continue, Lucius.” Madame Bones said considerably calmer.

“Thank you, Madame. Though just to quickly address Mr Dumbledore’s outburst, yes, Mr Lupin was taking Wolfsbane potion. However, such a potion cannot be relied on. What if Mr Snape was ever to busy to brew the potion? Would you simply let a werewolf roam free on the Hogwarts grounds, allowing the wolf to infect our children? Laws are put in place for a reason. Having a werewolf as a teacher is simply too dangerous. Yet knowing this, Albus Dumbledore still hired Mr Lupin, a clear disregard for the safety of those in his care.”

“Very insightful of you Lucius. I am beginning to see a trend forming. Anything to add Greshelda?”

“Yes, Madame Bones. Despite his actions in the past my conversations with my client still inclines me to believe that he was unaware of the danger that Mr Malamus posed to the students.”

“Please, inform the courtroom of your discussions.”

“When I questioned my client about Mr Malamus’ application and the backgrounds checks, he seemed to be confused and struggled to remember many of the detailed. From this we have come to the conclusion that Mr Malamus used a compulsion potion on Mr Dumbledore, to make him be hired.”

“Objection!” Lucius shouted. “There is no evidence at all that points to any sort of spell or potion being administered.”

“We had Mr Dumbledore undergo some medical examinations however the healer determined that since the event in questions occurred such a long time ago, they were not able to find any traces of the potions. Therefore, while the use of a compulsion potion cannot be confirmed, it can most certainly not be denied either.” Greshelda insist.

‘It is clear why she was at the top of her class; however she still has a long way to go if she wants to bring down a case I am working on’ Lucius thought, grinning like a cat. She had walked right into his trap.

“Then I would like to call forth lady magic to determine the Headmaster’s intent.” Lucius said.

“Objection! On what grounds?”

“Due to ‘Bloodline Law’, lady magic can be called forth in the case that the heir of a pureblood family was at harm.”

“There is no evidence to show that Mr Dumbledore’s actions could have led to a pureblood heir being harmed as Mr Malamus only showed interest in Professor Snape, not any students. And Professor Snape is a halfblood.”

“Yes, he is, but my son is a pureblood. If fact I would like to submit before you all, memories from Severus Snape, which proves that Mr Malamus had displayed intent to harm my son. Demonstrating the validity of my request to call forth Lady Magic.” Lucius struggled out, clearly struggling with the knowing that his son could have been a victim on Leroy Malamus.

“You may submit the memories.” Madame Bones said remorsefully.

And Lucius did, casting a spell to make the memories visible to all present at Wizengamot.

_The scene began with Reginald walking around Severus’ Potions classroom following around a clearly uncomfortable Severus. This continued for a while until Reginald got fed up with their 'game' and went to the back of the class, approaching Harry Potter and suddenly placing his hands on his shoulders making the boy jump slightly._

_"What's you name kid?" He whispered into the boy's ear._

_"H-harry Potter." He responded._

_"Hello Harry. I'm Reginald Dawson, your new DADA teacher. It's nice to meet you." Reginald whispered maintaining eye contact with Severus who looked completely ashen._

_"N-nice to meet you too Sir." He stuttered._

_Giving him two pats on the back, Reginald left Harry and began to walk towards Severus who didn't try avoid him this time._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Severus whispered furiously._

_"Can't a professor talk to his students?" He asked almost innocently._

_"No, you can't! Don't fucking talk to any of them!"_

_"I have to talk to them if I'm their teacher Severus." He said mocking. Then his eyes and mouth opened wide as if he realised something. "Are you jealous Severus?"_

_"Why would i be jealous?" Severus snarled._

_"You're jealous that young Harry will get all my attention. Don't worry Severus you'll be getting plenty of my concentration." He said moving his hand to clasp Severus' ass, concealed from the view of the students as they were behind a desk._

_"Get the hell off me." Severus snarled._

_"Ok i will but remember, its either you or young Harry there. You decide." Reginald said releasing Severus and raising an eyebrow._

_"Don't you dare touch a student." Severus snarled._

_"I see you made you decision." Reginald chuckled reaching his hand down again and grabbing Severus penis through his robe. Though now, Severus didn’t resist._

|Then the scene became even more uncomfortable, watching Reginald forcefully fondle Severus through is robe.|

_Soon the entire class had left leaving only one student. Draco Malfoy. "Professor could i talk to you?" He said giving Reginald a distrusting glare._

_"Severus and I have something to discuss Mr..?"_

_"Malfoy." Draco sneered._

_"Nonsense. You can tell me about it over some lunch." Severus said, clearly seeing his chance to escape._

_"I'm fine if you want to invite Mr Malfoy to our_ lunch party _Severus." Reginald said slinging an arm around Severus' shoulder and smiling at him._

And then the memory stopped abruptly as it was very clear to everyone in Wizengamot, what was being suggested. Reginald was blackmailing Severus with raping a student. And no sound was made for a full minute.

“I-I very appalled that your child was placed in such a position of risk Lucius, your son no less. It is clear that professor Snape was being placed in a position where he was forced to sacrifice himself for the safety of the students as we saw him doing so with young Harry and Draco.” Madame Bones said, choked with tears. “All those who accept the use of Bloodline laws to summon Lady Magic say aye.”

It was unanimous.

It took a while for Lucius to compose himself, even after she spoke. It disgusted him that anyone could look at his son and see him for anything other that the innocent child that he was. Severus had protected Draco, now it was his turn to repay the favour and protect Severus.

“Draco Malfoy is the heir to a prestigious Pureblood family.” Lucius started albeit shakily. “He was placed in a position a danger as a result of Mr Malamus being hired to teach at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry so I call forth Lady Magic to judge his intentions and I ask that should he be found guilty; his punishment should reflect the severity of his actions.”

As Lucius spoke a bright light began to fill the room a suddenly an overbearing presence was felt.

“Lord Malfoy I have heard your claim.” The entity spoke. “I have been called forth to judge Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore’s intentions when he allowed Leroy Malamus to take the post of Defence Against the Arts Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon hiring Leroy Malamus, Albus Dumbledore was not under the influence of any sort of compulsion potion or spell. He hired, Leroy Malamus with the intention of punishing Severus Snape who he was losing control of. He used his position and power to ensure that Severus Snape had no other choice but to submit to Mr Malamus. This decision placed all the children in his care at risk of being exposed to harm at the hands of Mr Malamus therefore I judge that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, is guilty of all charges. And therefore, I strip you of your magic.” The entity announced causing beams of light to shoot out from Dumbledore. “And as Lucius Malfoy has stipulated, I will issue you a sentence which shall reflect the severity of your crime. Not only will you be facing imprisonment in for 1 count of being an accessory to rape and 1 count of child endangerment which should earn you a sentence of 12 and 5 years respectively, you shall be facing 320 counts of child endangerment. The number of students who attend Hogwarts and that your actions placed at risk. So, in total, your sentence shall be 1612 years at Azkaban. And I will ensure that you do not meet your end until you serve them every single year.”

Then in a bright flash of light, Lady Magic disappear leaving everyone present at Wizengamot dumbfounded.

No on in the history of magic hand every received such a lengthy sentence.

Then snapped out of their trance, Aurors began to approach Dumbldore from all sides and escorted the man out of Wizengamot.

“No you can’t do this!” Albus shouted looking significantly frailer. He had clearly been using magic to delay the affects of his aging and with his magic gone, was simply withering away.

When he was dragged past Severus, he stopped began to shout –well as much as a 150 year old man could. “You’ve made the wrong choice. I did it all for the greater good.”  
  


For a while Severus just stared at him, hate burning in his eyes and it looked like he wasn’t going to respond. Then he said in a strong, angry voice “Who’s greater good?”

And Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, he was lost for words. Simply gaping at the man. Somewhere amongst all of his planning and manipulations, he had lost sight of his true goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE JUST POSTED A NEW FIC!!!!
> 
> It is called 'How to Make a Voldemort' and it is about how Tom loses his mind after making horcruxes. When he regains some of his sanity and sees just how much he has hurt his husband and followers, he is determined to collect the horcruxes and regain his sanity.
> 
> Please give it a read!!!


End file.
